


Welcome to High School

by The_Devils_Angel



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Iida Tenya, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou swears a lot, Based on a Musical, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'll tag as I go, Kaminari Denki is a Sweetheart, Kaminari Denki-centric, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Mina is a fucking bitch and I'm sorry but it had to be done, So many chracters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Angel/pseuds/The_Devils_Angel
Summary: Their last year finally, Midoriya was almost out of the hell hole he called high school. It would be smooth sailing right?Right?Wrong.ORMeet Izuku Midoriya who was just claimed by the three demons of U.A.He just wanted to graduate for god's sake.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya & Kaminari & Ashido & Bakugou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So...here it is I guess. This is also based on the Musical Heathers and not the movie so forgive any errors I made.

***During the morning***

"Our last day of the first day of school in high school," Uraraka commented as she closed her locker and turned to face Midoriya and Iida.

"I know, it's almost bittersweet isn't it?" Midoriya sighed as he looked down the hallway at the sea of students. Many of which he had known since his elementary days.

"You fucking freak!" A girl shouted and then there was a resounding slap before the hustle and voices of students drowned out whatever was happening.

"Are you sure it's bittersweet?" Iida asked with a frown that Izuku matched slightly.

"I did say almost. Come on. let's go get something to eat."

The trio walked to the cafeteria while talking about what they hoped to see come true this year and what they were going to do to make it happen. Suddenly a boy with black hair bumped Midoriya slightly when he turned to see who it has he let out an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry Awase, I-"

The boy just rolled his eyes and scowled slightly before walking away from the group.

"Well that was great wasn't it?" Sarcasm dripped off every word Iida had said as they found a table near the back of the room.

"Well at least he didn't damn us to hell like he did that one kid from freshman year," Uraraka pointed out as she ate her breakfast sandwich.

"Right," Izuku added with a sigh. That would have caused a lot of the bullying he already underwent to be worse.

He was so ready to take his diploma and blow this place.

"Anyway, how was everyone's summer?" Izuku asked not wanting to think about the bullies he had.

"Too short! I had worked with my mom and dad at their construction site and I got a job working at two fast-food restaurants. That helped pay off some of the loans we had and mom and dad are breathing a lot easier."

Iida smiled at her as she continued to express her excitement over getting out of a few loans but his smile had a bit of guilt.

Last year he had offered to pay off Uraraka's expenses since he comes from a pretty wealthy family, they didn't talk to each other for three months and it was the worst 3 months of Izuku's life.

"Mine was also great, I had hung out with my brother and I was able to get a grasp on the family business," Iida remarked as his chest swelled with pride.

His family was in the upper-middle-class section of the population, despite this he wore clothing that wasn't in fact designer. Iida also could have been one of the popular rich kids but he decided that hanging out with Midoriya and Uraraka would be way better. It's something he's been teased about relentlessly throughout the years.

"What about you Midoriya? Didn't you go out of town?"

The green-haired boy's eyes started sparkling and the other's braced themselves for the waterfall of words he was about to unleash. 

"It was amazing! I never knew that there was so much more to learn about anything!"

Iida and Uraraka listened and chimed in whenever the boy would take a breath because _"Midoriya your face is red, take a breath for a second."_

The chime of the bell was the only thing that stopped the green-haired teen from continuing on his rant.

"I'll meet you in the theatre room for lunch!"

With that, they all went their separate ways to class.

* * *

***During the morning***

A honk was heard outside and the blond teen grabbed a yellow bag then walked to a sleek hot pink car with Mina behind the wheel.

"Come on Denki, the first day of school means first impressions!"

A boy in a crimson red blazer with matching pants that complimented his eyes and skin rolled his eyes as he watched his friend climb into the backseat.

"You're wearing so much damn yellow I feel like you stole the fucking color from the sun."

Denki rolled his eyes but the comment stung a bit, his fashion sense wasn't that bad, was it?

"Come on Bakubro! It isn't even that bad. Tell him, Mina!"

Mina shrugged and briefly gestured her own hot pink outfit and then the green bow she wore to tie her also pink hair back.

"What's with the green?" Kaminari asked innocently but there was a flash of warning and danger in her eyes at the question.

"I wanted some color contrast, didn't think you'd be so judgemental!"

"Mina, it's too early for your shit and fucking drive before I throw you into the street. And you normally don't wear green, that's why he was fucking asking."

Mina only huffed in response as Kaminari sighed quietly, things had always been like this between the three of them except when they were around Sero, Kirishima, and Jirou.

Bakugou was obviously the 'leader' of their squad and so Mina had dubbed them as the Bakusquad but it was only the three of them that really hung out.

That was really only because they didn't really do any after-school activities besides Denki who was one of the only male cheerleaders at U.A High school, the other one was Aoyama. And God bless that boy because he was the cheer captain and created the schedule for practices to be only 3 times a week unless a game was coming up. So that gave him enough free time to hang out with Mina and Bakugou.

Another sigh escaped him as the trio arrived at the school, it was his last year of High school. Soon he'll be off to college.

"Hey dunce face," Bakugou's voice kicked him out of his head "let's go. And smooth out your fucking shirt you dumbass."

Despite the harsh words, his tone was a lot gentler than it was before which made him smile.

"Let's show these bitches whose boss!"


	2. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet!

When lunch rolled around Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka all met up at the Midoriya's locker before heading to the cafeteria in order to get their food.

"Mr.Hizashi was so loud I thought my ears were going to burst," Midoriya grunted softly as he gently rubbed his ears after seating down his tray. 

"I know what you mean, I was literally so close to telling him to shut up. It was way too early for him to be my second period."

"He's my first," Iida said with a groan.

The three were about to walk out of the lunchroom when Mineta came out of thin air and openly stared at Uraraka's chest, watching this, Midoriya and Iida stepped in front of her.

"Oh come on guys! I'm just having a bit of fun here."

Mineta Minoru, a perverted, homophobic, sexist, rude and short senior. He was only the height of Izuku's waist and somehow he had gotten on to the football team but Midoriya was sure that was because everyone wanted an excuse to pound him into dust.

Maybe he should've tried to get in on that deal.

"That is not proper behavior for any student to portray, it's honestly very disturbing."

"Shut up Iida," another voice rang out and Midoriya turned to look who it was. A groan escaped him as he saw who was walking towards them.

Neito Monoma. He was also on the football team and he's a grade-A ass, his comments aren't like Mineta's and they aren't even friends but whenever he gets the chance to verbally attack the people he hates...he'll side with anyone. Sadly...he was also the top of all his classes which meant that they couldn't even say he was a dumbass like Mineta is.

Surprisingly the blond smacked Mineta hard on the back of his head making him wobble before running off so he wouldn't get hit in the head.

"Thank you-"

"My, my, my. You and your class are so damn helpless. You can't even take care of that twerp without help!"

"I take my thanks back then," Iida grumbled as they started walking away from Monoma.

"Imagine picking fights with people who really couldn't give a damn," Uraraka sighed as they were about to walk into the hallway.

As if the world itself stopped turning everything slowed to a pause, people were slowly taking sides of the hallway in order to make a path.

And right there standing in the middle of the hallway were the one and only 'Bakusquad'.

Kirishima Eijiro. The nicest and a ray of literal sunshine to all who sees or talks to him, like Mineta and Monoma he's on the football team. The difference is, he's the star player. Ever since joining the team in his freshman year the team hasn't lost a single game.

Sero Hanta. The most relaxed person in their entire group by far, he's also the school's biggest seller of weed which makes him cool with almost everyone since he's always ready for a client.

Surprisingly, the school hasn't caught on yet.

Jiro Kyoka. She was the best player in the band and also kick-started a music club that had gotten recognition from the local newspapers. Rumors also were going around that she had a girlfriend but no one knew for sure since they haven't been caught in the act of fucking in a closet.

Then...the demons of U.A High.

Kaminari Denki, one of the only male cheerleaders on the team, the blond is also the third most attractive guy in the school according to the polls. He's also the most friendly out of the Big Three as the school calls the powerful trio, his smile and cheerful attitude are infectious. Besides, his mom and dad are loaded. His father sells engagement rings while his mom is the CEO of a major make-up chain.

Ashido Mina. No one really knows anything about her except for the fact that she's on the drill team, loves pink and knows everything about everyone. She's basically the gossip Queen and the Empress of rumors.

She probably started the rumor about Jiro.

Then there was the King.

Bakugou Katsuki.

Midoriya actually knew him since diapers but as his popularity lessened the other's grew. 

The ashy blond was rude, disrespectful, a genius with a foul mouth and the crush of almost every single girl in this dump. He's what people would call a lovable asshole.

"I wish they looked at me sometimes," a girl next to Iida commented quietly.

"That would be nice." Uraraka agreed with a sigh.

"That would be beautiful."

Everyone just watched as they all walked into the cafeteria talking amongst themselves, except Kaminari who smiled at everyone he passed pleasantly. 

Once the group was gone everyone slowly went back to minding their business.

"So whose down for going straight to class and finishing all of our work early?" Iida questioned after a moment of silence.

"But do we have to? I mean we can always do it for homework."

"Uraraka please, if we do it early then we'll have no reason to stress later." Iida countered, and thus the two started bickering slightly over when homework should be done while Midoriya just sighed and waited for the bell to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page breaks with a bold * will indicate a change in either Izuku's or Denki's point of view.


	3. The Bathrooms

It had reached 7th period and Kaminari couldn't wait to go home, he had three tests back to back, a girl flirted with him, someone named Mineta tried to get his number and not only that but he was also tired.

Once the bell finally rang during Mr. Hizashi's lecture over Juliet he gathered his things and placed them in his bag, as he did so he got a text from Bakugou who seemed to be stuck in the boy's bathroom. A soft sigh escaped pouty pink glossed lips before he decided to make his way to this floor's bathroom, a part of him hoped it wouldn't take long considering his last class is upstairs in the far back.

When he opened the door he was not expecting to be greeted with Mina gasping and dry heaving in a bathroom stall, quickly the blond looked at his angry friend for context.

"The bitch started feeling sick and, with very little grace, came in here, threw open a stall and puked her fucking brains out," Bakugou tsked as he looked at his phone. "Grow up Mina, throwing it is fucking lame, I thought that you out of y'all two would be the strong one stomach wise," Bakugou continued.

Ignoring the jab Kaminari hopped onto the sinks right next to his red wearing friend after wiping it down to make sure nothing would get on his ass, "maybe you should go see a doctor."

"You know, you might have a point," Mina said in a rush as she gagged again. 

The three didn't notice a teen with green hair slip in and use a nearby stall, however, they did notice the door opening to reveal Mr. Aizawa who looked absolutely unimpressed.

"Why am I not surprised, you all do know that the bell had already rung, you guys need to get to class."

A small moan of slight pain sounded from the stall where Mina sat and he peered over only to lean back and rub his eyes with a sigh, "Mina you aren't supposed to be in here either."

"Mina almost threw up in the hallway so we brought her here, we're only trying to help," Kami tried to reason because it was technically true.

"Not without a hall pass," Aizawa glared at the blonde just as a boy with green hair came out of his stall with a small sheet of notebook paper.

"Umm, Mr. Aizawa, we're all here on the hall pass."

Aizawa glanced at the other before looking at the note and sighing, "just hurry up and get to class."

As soon as the older raven haired man left Bakugou and Kaminari walked up to the green haired student, while Bakugou looked slightly annoyed, Kaminari looked at the note which was still in the green haired boy's hand.

“Bro that’s an awesome fake signature! Where do you learn to do that?” Kaminari had asked with a bright smile.

“Fucking Nerd, we didn’t need your damn help,” Bakugou growled and raised a fist to deck the shorter in the face.

However Kaminari came to his rescue by wrapping an arm around the green haired boy, “he saved us from Aizawa! Also how do you know him?”

“We used to talk to each other, childhood shit. Now what do you fucking want Midoriya?”

“Oh...I...I um didn’t want anything really, I just was...was here and-”

“Aww he decided to help out from the good of his heart!” Kaminari smiled brightly at the slightly shorter teenager. “How about this, since you helped us out you can cash in one favor!”

Mina threw up again in the stall before flushing and coming out to wash her hands, as she did she looked over at the trio with a frown, “but don’t go talking about this. We’re being nice.”

Whereas Midoriya flinched at her venomous tone Kaminari waved her off, “yes, yes. What do you think of that Bakugou?”

Bakugou scanned Midoriya with sharp eyes before he scowled, “you have until the end of the week to cash it in. Otherwise, stay out of our way, come on Dunce Face and Raccon Eyes.”

The trio walked out and headed to their classes with a few threats and teasing remarks while Midoriya took a shuddering sigh…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ‘What did I just do?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *takes off sunglasses* sup guys?


End file.
